


Laundry Day

by maddogkyouchan



Series: HQ Rarepair Week 2020 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: HQ Rarepair Week, M/M, Nonbinary Character, but shirabu uses they semi uses she and tendou uses he, shirabu semi and tendou are all nb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddogkyouchan/pseuds/maddogkyouchan
Summary: On one special door in the Shiratorizawa dorms, there’s a sock on a doorknob.Now, this wouldn’t be too unusual on most doors. Dorms can be inconvenient, especially on weekends, when people sneak in whoever they’re dating for some time alone. “However,” Tendou muses out loud, sitting in the common room. “This is Tsutomu’s room we’re talking about.”
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou/Tendou Satori, Tsukishima Kei/Goshiki Tsutomu/Koganegawa Kanji
Series: HQ Rarepair Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720978
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	Laundry Day

On one special door in the Shiratorizawa dorms, there’s a sock on a doorknob.

Now, this wouldn’t be too unusual on most doors. Dorms can be inconvenient, especially on weekends, when people sneak in whoever they’re dating for some time alone. “However,” Tendou muses out loud, sitting in the common room. “This is Tsutomu’s room we’re talking about.”

“What is this about?” Shirabu asks, trying to sound uninterested from where they’re sitting next to him on the couch. They can’t fake it well enough when- actually, for real, in all seriousness, hand to god- they’ve put their phone down to listen to Tendou’s murmuring.

Tendou perks up when Shirabu finally pays some attention to him. “Well, Kenjirou, I’m glad you asked!” The look on Shirabu’s face reads that they’re already regretting that choice. “You see, I was going to talk to our dear future ace when I was stopped, nay, stunned by the realization that- get this- Tsutomu has a sock on his door.”

“…a… sock… on his door,” Shirabu repeats slowly.

“…aww, sweet, innocent Kenjirou, do you not know-”

Shirabu cuts him off by turning around in their seat and kicking Tendou in the side. Tendou yelps in exaggerated pain before flopping over the side of the couch in feigned death. “I know what it means. But there’s no way _Goshiki_ knows what it means, let alone has the guts to do it.”

Semi glances at Shirabu from where she’s leaning over the back of the couch over their head. “He could be shameless enough to do it,” she counters idly, not having much of a stake in the argument. “If someone told him that’s the polite thing to do, he’d probably put a sock on the door.”

The glare Shirabu throws at her is completely undeserved, but they’ve never not taken a chance to argue. “Then what exactly do you think he’s doing, genius? What, like Goshiki’s gotten a secret girlfriend squirreled away in there?”

“Or boyfriend!” Tendou adds his two cents, apparently done with feigning death. “Kind of rude to assume, Kenjirou.”

“Nonbinary partner,” Semi adds. “Can’t believe you both left that one out.”

Shirabu tries to turn around more to kick at her, too, but they almost fall off the couch in the process, Tendou grabbing them before they can slide off headfirst. He ends up dragging them over to his side of the couch, wrapping an arm around their waist. “ _Kenjirooou_ ,” he sings, “don’t be so reckless! I need you around for all your theories on what, exactly, our Tsutomu could be doing in his room!”

They fight his grip for a moment, but when it’s clear he doesn’t plan to let them go, they give up quickly, not wanting to put up a real fight. Shirabu leans heavily on him and sighs. “He’s probably just doing schoolwork or something. Or maybe it’s his roommate in there instead and he’s been banished.”

“Want to bet?” Semi asks as she takes a seat in Shirabu’s (unwillingly) vacated spot. Shirabu scowls at her and throws their legs over hers in protest, which she takes in stride, unlacing their shoes, pulling them off, and tossing them aside.

“Are you fucking _kidding_ me-?”

“One meal voucher says that Tsutomu is using the sock for its intended purpose,” Tendou offers, ignoring Shirabu completely for now.

“I’ll match that, but he’s alone in there,” Semi counters. “Your bet, Shirabu?”

“Give me my shoes back.”

“Okay, you’re betting your shoes on…?”

“I’ll kick you for real,” they warn. “I’m not betting my shoes. One meal voucher says that he has no idea and it wasn’t his doing.”

“Perfect!” Tendou says, too loud for how close he is to Shirabu’s ear. They wince and try to lean away, but he keeps holding them around the waist, so they’re just bent awkwardly. “Now, how to find out? A reconnaissance mission, maybe?”

“We’re not climbing any trees this time,” Semi says immediately, and Shirabu looks at her in horror. After a moment, she explains herself. “Our first year, Satori decided to-”

“You’re going to shame me in front of my favorite future captain? Me? An innocent who’s done nothing wrong in my life?” Tendou rubs his face against Shirabu’s hair as a distraction and it works, Shirabu shoving their palm against his face to push it away. Their hair still gets mussed up, though, and Semi snorts.

“No trees,” Tendou agrees. “But I also don’t have any webbing that lets me climb the walls, so an outside attack won’t work. Can we break into his room?”

“And risk seeing anything?” Shirabu asks dryly. “I’d rather die.”

Semi hums, reaching over to fix Shirabu’s bangs. “We could just wait outside his room like disappointed parents. Satori, do you think you could get that big office chair from Reon’s room? Shirabu and I could stand on either side of it, and then you rotate around to face him.”

“No way!” Tendou protests. “We’d definitely, definitely need Wakatoshi-kun to sit in the chair for the _real_ disappointed father vibes.”

“He would never jerk off again,” Shirabu comments, knocking Semi’s hand away when their bangs seem to be back in place. “It’d be traumatizing.”

“A fun bonus!” Tendou laughs before leaning into Shirabu, resting his cheek on the top of their head as he thinks. “Does anyone actually know where his roommate is? We could rule out Kenjirou’s dumb theory if anyone’s seen him running around campus today.”

“I’ll ask the group chat,” Semi says, getting out her phone.

Shirabu covers the screen with their hand before she can type any messages. “Not the team group chat, we don’t want him to know we’re onto him. If anything’s happening, anyway.”

Semi snickers. “I’d hope he wouldn’t stop to check his phone if he was in the middle of something.”

“Are you kidding?” Tendou asks with a grin. “He has a special ringtone just for the team’s chat. He’d probably drop whatever- or whoever- he’s doing just to get to it before anyone else could answer.”

Shirabu groans, loud and long. “You’re right, and that’s the _worst_.”

“I’ll just message the third years, then,” Semi offers, and when there are no further protests, she does so. Tendou, of course, grabs his own phone to send that he hasn’t seen said first year. “Really? So unnecessary.”

“Just be glad I didn’t answer from Hayato’s phone,” he says, pulling said device out of his jacket pocket. They both look at him in disbelief. “…what?”

“Why do you have Yamagata-san’s phone?” Shirabu asks incredulously.

“He lost it again, so I’m keeping it safe.” He slides it back into his pocket and pats it protectively.

“…except now he can’t answer the text, so I may as well have just texted Wakatoshi and Reon directly-” As she speaks, all three phones buzz with a response from Reon. Semi gets to it fastest, and quickly laughs. “He’s at the library. If anyone is in Tsutomu’s room, it’s Tsutomu himself.”

“And whoever he’s hooking up with,” Tendou adds. “Ahhh, Semisemi, I want to know! Who could be taking advantage of our babiest first year?!”

“Someone is taking advantage of Goshiki?” Ushijima asks from the doorway, where he’s holding a basket of clean laundry.

Shirabu scrambles to sit up straight, forcing Tendou’s arm off of them- apparently, they could have broken free at any time- and dropping their legs off Semi’s lap. “No- no, it’s just a joke. Tendou-san thinks Goshiki is hooking up with someone in his room.”

“Ah,” Ushijima says. “I don’t believe so.”

“But Wakatoshi-kun! I have a meal voucher depending on it!” Tendou whines. “And there’s a sock on his door, too!”

“He’s definitely alone,” Semi argues, but Ushijima cuts her off.

“I put the sock there.”

Shirabu stares in dawning horror. “You… Ushijima-san, you don’t mean…”

At the confusion on everyone’s faces- and the fear on Shirabu’s- he continues. “I don’t know why it matters, but it got mixed in with my things. Kawanishi was the only other person it could have belonged to, so after I confirmed with him that it wasn’t his, I went to Goshiki’s room. He was occupied, however, so I left it on the door.”

“Pay up!” Shirabu says eagerly, forgetting themselves in the excitement of a won bet and the relief that the senpai they idolize _isn’t_ hooking up with their annoying kouhai. “That’ll be one meal voucher each, thank-you-very-much-”

“What do you mean, occupied?” Semi questions as Tendou sadly pulls a voucher out of his wallet, drying fake tears with it.

“He has someone over,” Ushijima answers, and Tendou freezes in place, the voucher still pressed against his face.

“ _No,_ ” Semi groans, having lost either way.

Tendou shoves the voucher right back in his wallet. “Now _you_ pay up, my dear Kenjirou, I told you-”

“But he isn’t using the sock for it, which is exactly what you bet on-”

“Oh, details shmetails, Kenjirou! Don’t be a pedant, I bet on him having a visitor, a lady of the night-”

“What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?!”

“-a hook up pal, a booty call-”

“Stop saying that stuff, you don’t even know that’s what’s happening! Maybe it’s something totally normal! Ushijima-san,” they turn their head quickly to face him. “How did you know he had someone over? Did you see them? Who is it?”

Ushijima sets his basket on the coffee table, apparently having realized that he won’t be able to put it away any time soon. “I only heard Tsutomu shushing them when I knocked on the door.”

“Ohhh, shushing! He’s definitely up to something!” Tendou cheers. “Okay okay okay- a second meal voucher says-”

“We haven’t even decided who won the first bet,” Shirabu points out.

“Scrap the first bet! Except that Semisemi owes us both a snack next time they make a-”

“She,” Semi corrects.

“-next time she makes a convenience store run,” Tendou completes.

“…yeah, that’s fine,” Shirabu agrees. “What’s the new bet?”

Tendou hums. “Let’s up the stakes. I’ll bet one undetermined favor-” Shirabu and Semi are both already protesting, so he speaks up. “- _with_ veto power because you’re both cowards- that it’s someoooone… from Karasuno!”

Shirabu is only slightly less displeased with the addition of veto power, but goes on. “One favor says that they’re from Dateko. It’s probably that tall setter he texts all the time.”

“Why do you both think it’s someone from another school…?” Semi asks. “It’s probably someone from Shiratorizawa, how do you think Tsutomu could sneak in someone from Karasuno or Dateko?”

“Is that your bet?” Shirabu challenges, and she nods. “Of course it’s not someone from here, otherwise why would he wait until the weekend to bring them to his room? And why would he be all sneaky about it around Ushijima-san?”

“Would _you_ want to let Wakatoshi-kun know if you were having sex with someone?” Tendou teases, and they turn bright red before elbowing him in the side.

Ushijima speaks up over Tendou’s noise of pain. “There’s nothing to be ashamed of when it comes to sex, Shirabu, as long as you’re being safe.”

“Oh god please someone make him stop speaking-” Shirabu says in a panic, slapping their hands over their ears.

“The nurse gives out condoms without shaming or asking any questions-”

“Why does he _know_ that?!” they wail. Semi pulls them into a hug and wraps her jacket around them to help shield them from the horrible, horrible fact that their favorite senpai has had sex.

“Why _do_ you know that, Wakatoshi-kun?” Tendou asks with delight. “Do you have a secret boyfriend?”

Ushijima looks at him blankly. “Of course not.”

“If Wakatoshi is having sex, I don’t want to know,” Semi says. “Sorry we distracted you from your laundry, by the way.”

“Ah. I need to go put this away,” he says as he’s reminded, and picks up the basket. “Please tell Shirabu that they shouldn’t be afraid if they want to come to me for any questions they may have.”

Semi shakes trying to hold back laughter, while Tendou cackles loudly. “I’ll tell them! I’ll definitely let them know, Wakatoshi-kun!”

Semi frees them from her hold when Ushijima has left the room. “You’re safe now, he’s gone.”

Shirabu sits up after a long moment, their face still red. “That was the worst.”

“What,” Tendou starts, and they glare at him, already knowing this is going somewhere bad. “Hiding in Semisemi’s chest? That sounds like the best!”

Somehow, they get redder. “Shut up! I wasn’t trying to- Semi-san is the one who put me there!”

“You weren’t complaining,” she points out.

Shirabu scrambles up off the couch. “Fuck this. Come on, let’s go find out what Goshiki’s doing- where did my goddamn shoes end up?” Semi points out where she tossed them, and they quickly slide them back on, tying the laces.

“Not afraid of getting an eyeful anymore?” Tendou asks as he stands and stretches.

“I still don’t think he’s actually hooking up with anyone,” Shirabu answers. “It’s probably some lame study date or watching tape or something.”

Tendou grabs their arm before linking his other with Semi’s, and heads right off to Goshiki’s room. The sock is still there, which means-

“He’s still in there,” Tendou stage-whispers. “Go, Kenjirou!”

Shirabu huffs when they’re pushed forward but knocks firmly on the door. There’s a thud from inside before everything goes silent. “I heard that, Goshiki. Open the door.”

“One- one minute!” Goshiki answers, trying to whisper and failing, clearly nervous. There’s more shuffling before the door opens just a crack. “Yes, Shirabu-san...?” His head is blocking any glimpse they could get into the room.

Shirabu crosses their arm, looking as stern as possible. “What are you doing right now, Goshiki?”

His eyes dart to the side, looking further into his room, before returning to Shirabu’s face. He looks a little paler. “Just studying, um, don’t be too loud Shirabu-san, my… my roommate is sleeping right now.”

Tendou rests his chin on Shirabu’s head. “Oh, your roommate’s sleeping? In your room? Right now?” Goshiki looks even more terrified. “That’s funny, because I heard he’s in the library right now, studying like a good student. Isn’t that inch-resting, Tsutomu?”

Semi steps closer to get into Goshiki’s field of view. “Who do you have in your room right now, Tsutomu?”

After a long moment, Goshiki’s shoulders sag, seemingly in defeat, before he tries to slam the door shut on them. Shirabu braces a foot against the door just in time, and kicks hard, Goshiki falling back in surprise and the door slamming against the wall.

A blond head pokes out from under a blanket on Goshiki’s bed. “Huh…?” Tsukishima Kei reaches out, grabbing his glasses off the floor and putting them on, expression sour as soon as he sees the older trio. Dark marks are visible right at the neckline of his shirt.

“Oh! I _told_ you it’d be Karasuno, Kenjirou! That’ll be one favor, and I already know what I’m gonna ask you for-”

A second head pops up behind Tsukishima’s, similarly blond but with three terribly familiar dark streaks in the center of his forehead. “What the frick, man?” a shirtless Koganegawa Kanji asks tiredly.

“What were you saying, Tendou-san?”

Semi just groans behind them, having completely lost again.

Goshiki jumps up and pushes them all back into the hall, shutting the door behind him. He looks absolutely mortified. “I’m- I’m so sorry you had to see that, senpais!” He bows deeply. “Please, please don’t tell anyone!” ‘Especially Ushijima’ goes unsaid, but heard by everyone present.

“I dunnoooo, Tsutomu, you’re sneaking rivals into Shiratorizawa? For _indecent_ _purposes_? I’m shocked, I’m appalled-”

“Not too appalled when you were making bets on it, Satori,” Semi huffs, a sore loser. “Don’t worry about it, Tsutomu.” She pats his head before starting to pull Tendou away.

Shirabu sticks behind, just for a moment, to Goshiki’s clear anxiety. “Don’t do anything stupid, be safe, and if I have to see one fucking piece of evidence that you’re having sex in the locker room I’m going to rat you out to Ushijima-san _immediately._ ” Goshiki nods quickly, eyes wide in fear, and they turn to follow the others.

They’re back in the common room, Semi lying on the couch with Tendou draped on top of her. She looks like she couldn’t care less. Shirabu takes an armchair next to it. “Couch hogs.”

“Shut up, Shirabu,” Semi sighs.

“So… sorting out the wager…” Tendou hums. “I’m thinking Semi owes us _both_ a favor-”

“Oh, come on-” she complains.

“And you and I both owe each other one.”

“Wouldn’t that just cancel out?” they ask.

“Not when I want to use mine immediately.” Tendou props himself up as much as he can without squishing Semi. “Kenjirou, c’mere.”

Shirabu groans, having just gotten comfortable, and kneels down on the floor next to the couch, close to their heads. “What do you want? And remember, I have veto power, so if this is going to be like the time you told me to steal Taichi’s-” They cut themselves off when Tendou makes some sort of ugly fish face. “What’s that?”

“Oh,” Semi says, sounding pleasantly surprised. “Alright, if that’s what you want to waste a favor on, I don’t feel too bad about owing two.”

“What?” Shirabu repeats. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Aw, he doesn’t know,” she coos.

As Shirabu heats up, getting more annoyed and flustered at not getting the hint, Tendou drops the fish face. “I want a _kiss_ , Kenjirou.”

“You want _what_?”

“A kiss! A smooch! A lil’ peck! One from you and one from Semisemi.”

“Wh- why would you want _that_?” they ask, and Semi snickers.

“Satori must be bored from all the times he’s planted one on Wakatoshi or Reon,” she says with a laugh before cupping Tendou’s face and pulling it towards her, kissing him sweetly. Shirabu leans backward, a little horrified, but as it continues, they find themselves sitting up straight, and then leaning in just a bit to get a closer look.

Tendou and Semi’s eyes are both closed, and there’s a strange sense of familiarity, like this is something they’ve done a thousand and one times before, and Shirabu wonders- have they? Is it normal for them, to spend an afternoon just idly kissing each other? Are they dating, or is this a more casual affair? And why does Tendou want to kiss _them_ , too?

When they finally break it off, Semi turns her head to face Shirabu, grinning as she catches her breath. “Not too bad, I promise.”

“…right,” Shirabu says faintly.

“You _do_ have a veto,” Tendou says, breathing heavily. “But- and I’m gonna make a _wild_ guess here- you’re not going to use it.”

“Oh, shut up,” Shirabu snaps, shuffling a little closer. “Don’t be all smug about it, it’s probably just the best way to get rid of this favor before you ask for anything worse.”

“Or you just wanna kis-”

Shirabu leans in and kisses him silent. There’s definitely no familiarity here- it’s awkward as they both try to figure out how the other likes it, but it quickly evolves into something more eager. Semi is close, too close, and Shirabu can’t help but feel her gaze on them as they kiss, but in actuality, it just makes the kiss feel even better.

They only break it off when they’re out of breath, and Tendou grins at them. “Pretty decent, Kenjirou.”

“P- pretty _decent_? What kind of shitty compliment is that?”

“The kind where I’m trying to goad you into proving me wrong,” he answers easily, and Shirabu scoffs to cover their embarrassment.

“Hey, Shirabu,” Semi asks, easy-going. “Do you want to use the favor I owe you right now, too?”

Shirabu glances at her before shaking their head and standing up, brushing off their pants. “No.”

She raises her eyebrows. “Why not?”

“Because I’m pretty sure I can get that without using a favor, anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> the last of rarepair week... this one was the most fun to write and i love it. i did entirely plan for it to be just abt goshiki/tsukki/koganegawa but. whoops. i got too attached to writing the main trio and it ended up being all about them. anyway stan GoTsukiGawa
> 
> find me on twitter at deltonysus


End file.
